Fine Feathered Friend
Fine Feathered Friend is a 1942 American one-reel animated cartoon and is the 8th Tom and Jerry short released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby. It was animated by Pete Burness, Kenneth Muse, Jack Zander and George Gordon. The animators of the cartoon were not credited, But William Hanna and Joseph Barbera are credited. the first original opening theme was "Chips Off The Old Block" as heard in Blitz Wolf. It was replaced by the later of Tom and Jerry theme on re-issue. Bill Littlejohn was credited on original issue. Plot This episode starts with Jerry trying to get a piece of cheese from a mousetrap in a barn. Tom comes out of his hiding place to watch Jerry and hears the trap go off. He chases after Jerry who has his tail caught in the trap while holding the cheese. Jerry stops and hands Tom the cheese. Jerry then releases his tail, grabs the cheese back, and runs away. Jerry tries to cut Tom's neck with a pair of shears but fails. Tom then chases Jerry near a chicken sitting on her nest. Jerry hides underneath the hen and Tom startles her when he reaches underneath her to grab Jerry. The hen responds by pecking Tom's head, scaring him away. The hen sits back down and Jerry emerges eating his cheese. Jerry leaves the barn but gets chased back into it by Tom. He runs underneath the hen again, and the hen wakes up before Tom can even try to reach Jerry and she pecks him away again. Jerry then realizes how warm it is underneath the hen and he has to use one of the hen's feathers as a fan. Meanwhile, Tom has returned and he quietly tries to reach Jerry, but ends up stepping into the hen's food bowl and runs away. He briefly disguises himself as a milkmaid while milking the cow and then tries again. As he reaches underneath the hen, he grabs one of the hen's eggs instead of Jerry, which results in the hen clucking at Tom in a mean way. The hen arranges the eggs with a nearby triangle in the same manner as arranging billiard balls. Later, Tom sets up a mousetrap tied to a string and puts it underneath the hen. Jerry comes out with the trap and he sets the trap with Tom's tail on it. Tom doesn't find out that his tail is in the trap for a while and then screams out in pain. Later, the cat sneaks into the barn inside a butter churner. He pokes the chicken with a fork and searches the nest for Jerry. As the hen lands, he sneaks back into the churner and pokes the hen again. This continues until the hen sees the fork and removes the churner, grabs the fork and ends up poking Tom with the fork. The hen starts to ride on Tom like a horse, but suddenly stops when she hears chirps from her nest. Her eggs have hatched to release some baby chicks. She picks them up from her nest and sends them off to play. Jerry runs away from the nest with a few feathers and he tries to blend in with the other chicks. But one of the chicks mistakes Jerry's tail for a worm. The mother hen and her chicks then walk in a line past Tom. Jerry sneaks past Tom who doesn't figure out that Jerry is in disguise. He kicks Tom in the inappropriate part and hitches a ride on the hen's backside and waves at Tom who has had enough of Jerry's prank. Tom then has a brilliant beyond idea by standing by an opening in the barn's wall and sees the shadows of the chickens passing by. It is in the next moment that he accidentally grabs a chick, thinking that one of them might be Jerry, and runs away. When he opens his hands the baby chick yells for his mama, who quickly arrives. Tom smiles and hands back the chick. The hen then slams a bucket onto Tom's head. The chickens cross paths with a family of ducks and Jerry follows the ducks into a pond. He goes underwater and then starts getting chased by Tom again. Jerry again tries to cut Tom's head with the shears but fails; Tom grabs the shears and starts chasing Jerry with them. He runs near the mother hen, who is having a drink of water, and Tom inadvertently cuts off the hen's tail feathers. She responds by grabbing Tom, wrapping a towel around his back and cutting his fur off. Tom is then outside the hen house with bandages on his back. When he looks in, the mother hen has tied a feather duster to herself and Jerry is resting, uses the hen's feathers as a small pillow to lie on. Production *Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Animation: Kenneth Muse, Pete Burness, George Gordon, Jack Zander *Additional animation: Bill Littlejohn, Al Grandmain *Music: Scott Bradley *Produced by: Fred Quimby Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 3 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Volume Two, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc One Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Tom and Jerry Category:1942 films Category:1942 shorts Category:1942 Category:1940s films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Acquired films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Cartoons with music by Scott Bradley Category:Cartoons directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Cartoons directed by William Hanna Category:Directed by William Hanna Category:Cartoons animated by Kenneth Muse Category:Cartoons animated by George Gordon Category:Cartoons animated by Jack Zander Category:Cartoons animated by Pete Burness Category:Animated by Pete Burness Category:Animation by Pete Burness Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Littlejohn Category:Cartoons produced by Fred Quimby Category:Produced by Fred Quimby Category:Cartoons animated by Al Grandmain Category:Cartoons with film editing by Fred McAlpin Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Fred McAlpin Category:Film Editing by Fred McAlpin Category:Sound Effects by Fred McAlpin